


Simplicidade

by Texuga2005



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ash Lynx, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005
Summary: Eiji era um homem sortudo, pois podia secar os cabelos de Ash.E eram momentos tão simples como esses que os trazia a felicidade mais genuína.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Simplicidade

Eiji era um homem sortudo, pois podia secar os cabelos de Ash toda vez que ele se molhava de um bom banho de chuveiro ou até da chuva que o pegou de surpresa — no interior chovia bastante, e nesses dias eles gostavam de se sentar no sofazinho da varanda com duas xícaras de chocolate-quente e observar a calmaria do campo. Respirando profundamente, um cheiro de doce e de terra molhada confundiam-se e misturavam-se como se fossem um elemento só, inspirando neles um sentimento de paz tão puro como a vida na fazenda.

Ash tinha se molhado quando foi alimentar as galinhas. O tempo já estava nebuloso quando olhou o céu antes de sair. Foi ele chegar lá para a tempestade pegá-lo em cheio, como se a própria natureza, odiando os indefesos, tivesse planejado friamente esse conjunto de ações só para tirar sarro da sua cara.

Naqueles fios molhados que cobriam um lindo rosto — adoravelmente — enraivecido, o japonês passa as mãos penteando-os para trás, com uma suavidade característica que fez o outro fechar os olhos. A textura dos cabelos de Ash era algo que somente Eiji podia saber, e ele afirmava que eram macios tanto quanto o algodoal. Ao passar o secador e rir genuinamente enquanto conversavam trivialidades, os fios douradinhos reluziam como o trigo que podiam observar da janela da sala.

— Está chegando a época da colheita. — Eiji comentou, percebendo o quão bonita suas plantações estavam.

— Uhum. — Ash balançou a cabeça positivamente, se esticando como um gatinho.

— Talvez eu devesse plantar abóboras també-

A cena mais previsível possível: Aslan virando-se para trás com uma expressão de puro pânico.

— E-EIJI!

— Hehehe, estou brincando, amor. — Eiji beijou o topo da cabeça do marido, inebriado por aquele cheiro gostoso de shampoo — Vamos comer alguma coisa.

O pôr-do-sol nas colinas envolvia os dois como um holofote, deixando ainda mais bonita aquela cena de genuína felicidade que todos os dias era adquirida de forma tão simples.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim não superei até hoje como descobriu?


End file.
